


Late night talks and confessions

by MementoIssy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/F, Heartache, Heartbreak, Sad, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoIssy/pseuds/MementoIssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey is on the receiving end of drunken confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night talks and confessions

She poured a glass of vodka and sat down next to me. Her, bastion of hope, happiness and joy and she looked miserable, like somebody drained every last atom of life from her body. I had to ask even though I knew the answer all along “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong”, like a ghostly whisper came from her mouth. 

I had to tell her that that kind of behavior had to stop “She is toxic for you”, maybe my words could knock some sense into that beautiful head of hers. 

“Toxic? You are mistaken. When something is toxic you might get a chance to take the antidote. No, she is not toxic, she is deadly. There is no happy ending for us. Only death will stop this torture”, she took a sip from the bottle not even cringing from the strong taste of alcohol.

“She is my personal Hell, as I am hers. We know that, we both enjoy making the other one suffer. Watching fresh wounds bleed and pouring salt on them. That’s what we do. The one who dies last will be the winner. If you can call that person a winner… She loves watching me ache when she is with every other guy or a girl. And when they kiss her, touch her, it’s like a million sharp razors are piercing my skin. It’s like I’m awake in my worst nightmare, I feel it, taste it, and remember it to details. But I always return the favor with a special torturing device made for her. Ice cold looks and ignoring her when I am sober. She hates me when I don’t look at her, when my hands are not in her hair, when my voice doesn’t spell her name in songs I sing, when at the end of the night she goes home with somebody who is not me.” 

I hear my heart beating out of my chest, her words sound so peaceful like she is telling a story that all people in love know. And then and there I swore to myself Ill avoid that hell people call love, since it destroyed my best friend I refuse to be the next one. 

She chuckles like she heard something funny and after a minute of silence her voice was again steady “Let me tell you a secret Bree, I think she is winning the war. She broke me so many times that my skin is now just a big scar, monument of battles lost, shrine of encounters won. In the end, I’ll let her win, because she won’t stop until she does, and I’m already lifeless when I don’t have her”.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. 
> 
> What happens when I'm stuck in traffic? Well this...


End file.
